Fake Smile
by Shinimegami7
Summary: After an extremely large drugprostitution ring bust Ryo picks up another orphan, and more than he expected. Unlike Bikki, this child has seen further into the world of the streets and is fighting to keep his head above the murky waters of society. yaoi
1. I've been shot!

Oh wow... I've recently been exposed to the wonderfulness that is Fake. Thank you Steph, you're my lifesaver. Um... As of now, I've only read up to 4 in the Manga... but it's amazing, and I love it, and I want to write my own. Okay, here goes.

I do not own Fake. If I did, the art would suck. Obviously yaoi in this, and my own character, that goes without saying... Tell me how it is.

Chapter 1

Ryo stood stock-still and took in his situation. There were several armed men around him, a rather beat up looking child, no gender as of yet, and he already had a few gunshot wounds, but nothing seriously life threatening.

"Once we get the ransom, you're gonna die man, no doubt about it."

Ryo rolled his eyes and glanced back at the child.

"What about them?" He motioned with his head.

"Huh?" The idiot turned his head smartly and looked in the kid's general direction. "Oh, him? We've had him since he was little, and neither of us want to lose him just because some upstart cop wants to stop us."

The blonde cop shook his head and sighed. He knew that any second, Dee would pop into the room and shoot the whole room full of lead, because that's what always happened. His eyes went dreamy and he smiled a little. After that, they'd make out a little then be interrupted by Bikki and Carol, then Dee would get pissed off and try to beat Bikki up. His smiled faltered slightly but he was still happy. He loved his little impromptu family, with all its little quirks.

"Hey copper, what you smiling at? You need a shot in the mouth?" The lead thug yelled, getting slightly nervous at the nearly drooling cop.

"Oh..." Ryo was startled out of his reverie and then he looked at the boy trying to get up.

His eyes shot straight at Ryo through the multi coloured bangs. They were multitude of blues mixed into several shots through the magenta. His hair was pitch black and had highlights of every colour running though the knee length strands. He sat up and looked to the roof, muttering a single name.

"Karnel..." He whispered softly, and then looked to the men with guns. "Your days are numbered you know..."

Again, the lead thug sneered and backhanded the boy. But something different happened this time. A black blur raced though the room, the already dim lights had gone out, and the only light now was the moonlight shining in through the broken stained glass of the window. All at once, a groan came over the room and the lights came back on.

Ryo blinked several times and stared in wonder at the strewn about bodies, and the tall blonde man that was helping up the boy.

"Karnel, get him, he was shot." The boy murmured to the man and pushed at his arm slightly.

Karnel moved to Ryo and pulled him up, hoisting him over his shoulder without and effort and pulled the boy out of the room.

-

A tall blackish whirlwind raced through the hospital hallways, followed by a lavender tornado. The first one stopped abruptly, letting the one behind it crash into him and fall over.

Dee handed JJ's body over to a nurse and continued quickly to Ryo's room. He tucked the roses he had in his hand behind his back and opened the door to his partner's room. Not to disappoint Dee, Ryo was already sitting up, having heard JJ's yells from a few hallways down.

"Hey Dee, what..." Dee cut of the blonde with an urgent kiss to the other man's mouth.

After a few moments, it was surprisingly Dee who backed off again.

"How are you Ryo?" He smiled, handing the flowers to the incapacitated man.

Ryo blinked dazedly at his partner, but then smiled and hugged the flowers to him.

"I'm fine. Really, I'm more worried about the kid that was there with me."

"Oh? The chief didn't really give me much information. What went down?"

Dee seated himself on the edge of the hospital bed and was shocked when another voice intruded upon them.

"I worked for them, if you can call it that, since I was 10. I met someone who tried to help me out and got punished for it. Ryo here walked in on my 'punishment' and decided to pull out his gun."

Dee cuffed Ryo over the head lightly and glared at him.

"But he did take out a few before they got to him. I'm grateful he got the men on me off first. And none of the shots were all too serious... They were all shot up on every drug known to man so their aim suffered a little..."

He put his fore finger and thumb an inch apart, shook his head and then moved his hands about three feet from each other.

"By the way, I'm Duet." He extended his hand towards Dee and gave a friendly smile.

Dee shook his hand and nodded.

"I'm Dee, Ryo's partner. I am slightly curious about how you managed to get out of there though."

Duet blushed slightly and then shrugged.

"My friend Karnel jumped in with the help of his friends and kicked some major ass."

"Karnel?" Ryo looked to Dee with a mildly intrigued expression.

"He's new on the force... Just showed up."

"Yeah..." Duet scratched his head and fiddled with the ends of his hair. "I didn't know that until today as well. He found out things through me..."

The boy cast his eyes towards the floor and sat on his bed.

Dee raised an eyebrow and then motioned to Duet.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 14."

-

Heh... Well, this is my first Fake fic, be kind. More later if it's good enough...


	2. Touch the Hair and Die

All right, second chapter! Thanks for the nice review! I'm hoping this is okay for now...

I don't own, we went through that last time right?

Chapter 2

"Ryo... Do you have an elastic or two?" Duet mumbled through the ends of his braided hair in his mouth.

"Um..." Ryo searched through his bathroom and came out empty handed. "I guess not, sorry Duet."

The boy shrugged and then pulled out a really long piece of black ribbon, wrapping it from the base of his neck all the way down to a few inches from the tips, and then knotting it.

"Don't worry, just means I gotta bind my hair again, no biggy."

"Where on earth did you get that ribbon? Looks like satin to me." Ryo commented, with out touching the hair. He'd learned his lesson not to touch Duet's hair very early.

"Karnel actually. He gave it to me when he first 'met' me." He fondled the long appendage quietly before tossing it behind his back and standing up.

"Um... You'll notice Bikki right away. He's extremely dark and has pale blonde hair. He knows to expect you, and all you have to tell his is your name."

Duet gulped and nodded.

-

"Okay, thanks Ryo."

"No problem, I'm just sorry I have work today, otherwise, I'd help you out." Ryo looked helpless for a moment, but quickly shook it off.

"No, it's okay. Thanks for the lift, see you after school."

"See you."

-

"Class, we have a new student today, this is Duet McLean. You can take a seat right next to Bikki."

Bikki raised his hand and waved at Duet. He walked over and took his seat next to the blonde boy.

"Hey, just follow me after class, I'll show you around okay?"

Duet nodded and offered a soft smile.

"And I don't mean to be rude or anything... But are you a guy or girl?" Bikki had dropped his voice into a nearly audible whisper.

Duet nearly choked on air and he snickered slightly.

"You'll just have to find out wont you?"

Bikki glared at Duet and crossed his arms, slumping in the chair and muttering.

"If you turn out to be a guy, I'll never bother Dee again."

Duet just laughed and turned to watch the teacher.

-

"Okay, this is the cafeteria," Bikki pulled Duet through the halls by his wrist and quickly gave him the run-through. "The library, the office, and the gyms."

"Where's the music class?" Duet asked softly and Bikki immediately froze in his tracks.

"You play an instrument?" His eyebrow rose.

"Yes, I do."

"Which one?"

"Not telling. You'll find out later."

"Agh! What is it with you and secrets?"

"You'll just have to find out!" Duet laughed and took off towards the gyms, his and Bikki's next class.

-

"You know, this totally sucks. Wearing a gym strip I mean. Gym is fine, but god damn the stupid gym strip." Duet complained and pulled on his shirt. "But at least you know I'm a guy now."

"Yes, and I'm never going to tease Dee again..."

"Oh? Why?"

"Never mind. But you still look like a chick with your legs. What's with the gloves?" Bikki gestured to the offending appendages.

Duet looked around quickly before peeling one glove off and holding it in between his and Bikki's face. Bikki gasped and then went quiet. He looked closer at the arm and saw that most of the scars were letters, written into words and paragraphs, but extremely small. The other boy just put the glove back on and gestured to his own legs.

"I can blame falls as a kid on those scars because there aren't too many. But my arms are another story. You seem like some one who'd know about those things, so I trust you."

Bikki just shook his head before hugging the other boy.

"I'm pretty street smart myself... But thank you, for trusting me... It must be hard."

Duet had been tense to begin with, but he slowly relaxed, but didn't return the hug.

"Thank you Bikki. But can you let go now? I'm not too much for physical contact."

Bikki blushed but let go. He started to apologize but Duet put a gloved finger to his lips.

"No, it's okay, and I really appreciate it. Don't be sorry."

"Okay, but if we don't leave now, we'll be late for class."

"Right, then lets go."

-

"Alright ladies, I want 100 push ups then sit ups, starting now."

The gym teacher was a tall man, not skinny, but not fat either. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He looked as though he worked out regularly. Half the students groaned, including Bikki, but they got down and started their reps.

Duet got down slowly, keeping his eyes on the teacher and then started with the others. But he didn't stay in time with the others. Instead, he went faster. The teacher noticed a gaping hole that was filled in slightly in the ranks, and saw LONG hair that had more colours than the rainbow. Fairly quickly, they got on their back and started the sit ups long before the others were done. When they finally started push ups, Duet had finished and he sat on his butt, waiting for them to finish.

The teacher, Mr. Tomlin, stared in rapt amazement as this feminine young man just beat his entire class at their own game. He waited for them to finish, then stood at the front of the gym.

"Okay, since it's Monday today, it's a free day. So I declare Dodge ball the sport of the day. Have at her!" He tossed several medium sized balls into the class and they separated into teams on their own.

-

Duet couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun. It had ended up with him and Bikki, and some Chinese kid whose name he'd already forgotten, beating the rest of the class. They were all rather excited and were speaking a mile a minute as they walked into the change room. And a sudden yank to Duet's hair sent him sprawling on the floor. He whipped his hair around him, and back at the person who'd grabbed it, striking them right across the face, leaving in it's path a thin red cut. He got a better look and saw it was the first person that he'd gotten out of the game.

"You wanna try that again bud? You wont get no free shot this time asshole."

The guy glared at him and then went at him.

"Stupid prissy bastard!"

Duet grunted as the larger boy slammed into him and put his hands on the hulking forms shoulders, his foot in his stomach, and used the momentum to flip the jerk over him and into a wall.

"Dude, stop embarrassing yourself and quit before you get hurt." Duet glared and flipped his hair as he walked out of the gym and into the change room.

"Hey, man, that was awesome! But how the hell did you manage to cut him with your hair?" Bikki was at his side and asking questions in a random succession.

Duet pulled out a thin piece of metal from his hair and handed it to Bikki before taking off his gym clothes and pulling back on his black flared jeans and shirt that showed his midriff. He took off his runners and started to pull on his leather boots, and began lacing them up.

"You have lock picks? Man, that's so cool!"

"Yeah, there a few more things in my hair, but you'll see them if I ever need them. Gimme that back, and don't you dare tell Ryo."

"Right, as if. I took his stunner once, and all he did was smack me once. But no worries, I wont tell him."

"Cool. And now, it's lunchtime. Lets go to the precinct and see what's up. We can sucker Ryo into buying us lunch." Duet grinned maniacally and then grabbed his backpack and making a run for the doors to freedom.

-

Heh... Well? It's a start I guess. As you can tell, Duet is the main focus for now, but that will change once I get him properly introduced. Okay, review!


	3. Dangling Kittens

Well... Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm happy. Oi, Rin, Bikki is the same age as Duet kk? Okies guys, third chapter.

No, don't own yet, I'm trying to find loopholes in the system.

Chapter 3

Ryo sat at his desk working rather quietly on the last few papers he had to fill out in order to fully adopt Duet, and checking his watch to find that it was only 5 minutes to lunch. The fact that the boy had no family what so ever really irked him, and he had asked Duet if he wanted to be his son. It went over fine with him, and the feds were looking down on him nicely. So Duet had gained his name. That was another thing that bothered him. Duet had no last name. It was as if he hadn't ever been born. Supposedly he was, but then got wiped out, because they found birth and death records of the boy's.

Lost in his thoughts, Ryo didn't notice Dee wandering in.

"Hey Ryo, how goes the pencil pushing?" Dee grinned hugely and leaned in to kiss Ryo.

"It's fine..." he responded before kissing Dee and mentally jumping for joy.

-

"So, how many times have you actually been in this building Duet?" Bikki had his arms behind his head and was swinging his legs as he walked.

"Um... only about 10 times..."

"I totally beat you! I've been here like 50." Bikki crowed, smiling widely.

"Yeah, well I've been to the hospital over that!" Duet blew him a raspberry, but Bikki didn't notice because he was flying at Dee with his feet, trying to dislodge him from Ryo's face.

"Agh! Get off me you little brat!" Dee howled in frustration and pain.

"Not until you get off of Ryo!" Bikki started biting Dee's arm and was shaken like a rag doll.

Duet watched this with a faint amusement and then walked over to Ryo.

"Um, Ryo, we thought we'd come see you and hang out for lunch. I didn't know we'd be interrupting anything, sorry." Duet bowed his head slightly and went to pry the two fighting boys apart.

He picked each up from the collar of their shirts and held them on opposite sides. Dee's feet could still reach the ground, but he was too much in shock to do much about it. Bikki on the other hand couldn't touch the ground, but he wasn't putting up a fight either. Ryo covered his mouth and tried to hold in his laughter.

"Now, are you two going to be good and not give my new dad any grief?" Duet looked mock sternly at the two dangling from his upraised hands. "Or do I have to resort to drastic measures?"

The two dangling kittens nodded their heads and Duet laughed openly, putting the two in their places next to Ryo.

"Okay, lets go get lunch!"

-

Short chapter yes, but at least it's up! Later!


	4. Of Dinner Dates, and the other kind

Ohayo minna-san! And thank you to Tiki-san for the reminder of how to spell Bikky... I tend to do stupid things like that lol. I'll try to work on my grammar... it's usually pretty good, but as of late, I've been immensely tired. Don't worry, I'm not mad, I don't hate you. That was really the only nice criticism I've ever gotten... Usually people say they're nice, but aren't. So no worries there. Getbackers? Never heard of it... Sorry for the short chapter, here's the next one!

Chapter 4

Bikky wrapped his arms around one of Ryo's and Duet did the same to Dee as they walked out of the building, heading for Ryo's nice new car.

"Too bad about your old car..." Dee informed Ryo and shook his head.

"Yeah, it was a slightly damaged in the..." Ryo started.

"Slightly? That's like saying your gunshot wounds were nothing!" Dee practically growled at Ryo, which made the poor blonde blush.

"Well, I was fine, and more worried about Duet than anything!" Ryo fidgeted and then glanced to Duet and Dee, laughing when he saw them rough housing.

Duet had Dee in a headlock and was giving him a Dutch Rub. Bikky was cheering and Dee was trying in vain to get out of the lock.

"Okay, that's enough Duet, no more for him okay?" Ryo asked, still laughing, trying not to embarrass Dee any more.

"Aw... but Ryo!" Duet whined, looking like a kicked puppy.

Ryo waggled his finger at Duet and fixed him with a mock glare. "No buts mister. We need to get going now."

Duet finally released Dee and pretended to pout all the way to the car. He ended up making Ryo feel sorry for him and Ryo let him sit in the front seat with him. This in turn made Dee pout for real.

-

"Thanks Ryo, lunch was great!" Bikky smiled as he got out of the car.

"Yeah, thanks for the ride too!" Duet mimicked Bikky and waved as he got out too.

Ryo and Dee drove off into the distance and the two boys made their way slowly into the school, discussing random things. They got into their class just as the final warning bell rang and listened to the teacher ramble on.

-

"Okay class, you're dismissed. And I need to see you right now Mr. McLean." The teacher motioned towards Duet with his fingers.

"Okay sir!" Duet nodded and then waved Bikky off. "Go, I'll meet up with you outside okay?"

Bikky nodded but dropped his voice to a whisper. "Be careful... My friend Carol says he's a pervert..."

"Right. Later." Duet just smiled at Bikky and waited until the blonde was out of the hallway before walking up to the teacher. "What do you want 'sir'?" He ground out, stressing his last word.

"Grapevine says you've been taken off market." The teacher sneered, his eyes gleamed with a sick light that Duet was sure wasn't the fluorescents.

"Yeah, you've heard correctly, may I go now?" He fidgeted slightly in his spot, trying to keep his distance.

"You know how it always pays to have friends in high places yes?" Again, the sneer made Duet uncomfortable.

"As you must know via grapevine, I've been taken in by the police." He averted his gaze from the teacher's, but kept his guard up. "And they're bound to get worried if I don't show up soon."

"That's okay. What I want will only take a few seconds."

Duet stiffened quickly, his eyes bore straight into the taller man's and he glared.

"I gave that up you asshole! I'm never letting..." Before he could finish, the teacher had grabbed his arm and held it firmly.

"I'm warning you boy. Like I said, friends in high places are a great advantage. You should have told your friend to go on with out you, now he's a liability."

"What? You leave Bikky the hell alone!" He whispered fiercely, trying in vain to wrench his arm from the poisonous grasp of the teacher. "Let me go!"

Now the teacher laughed and then smirked maniacally. "No can do Duet. It's either me, or he gets hurt."

The boy stopped struggling, put his head down and breathed a sigh of despair.

"Hurry up or the cops will get worried."

-

"Oi, Duet, took you long enough!" Bikky crowed, then he noticed the look on Duet's face. "What's wrong?"

Duet looked up and fixed a smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes. "I'm fine, he just said that I might have to stay after school some days to get help with my math and all."

"What? That sucks man, I thought you were good at math..."

"So did I... Apparently I'm not." Duet shrugged, then stopped and rubbed his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Bikky asked, worried again.

"I'm fine!" He said in a mock-exasperated tone. "I think that jock hit me a little harder than I anticipated during gym class."

"Oh, okay." Bikky smiled and then tugged at the boys sleeve and pulled him towards the door. "Let's go, Ryo's expecting us."

"Right, but first, where were you those nights that I first arrived?"

"I was visiting my friends, you know, sleeping over and all. Now let's hurry up! Ryo's not that bad of a cook."

The two laughed and ran towards their home, Duet limping slightly.

-

"Ryo! We're home!" Bikky yelled into the house and dropped his backpack at the doorway. "Where are you?"

The two paused in front of Ryo's closed door, hearing giggles and the like coming from behind the wooden entrance. Bikky was about to go in when Duet clamped his hand over Bikky's mouth and held his arms to his sides and dragged him off to the kitchen.

"Okay, since they're busy, we can cook." He smiled cheerily at the goggling boy and started to pull down food items from the cupboards and turned on the stove.

"But I don't know how to cook..." Bikky complained.

"Then consider this your first lesson!" He cheered again and put together the ingredients to make spaghetti and meatballs.

-

"You know, I think I heard them come home a while ago Dee..." Ryo spoke up, nearly stuttering in his words.

"That's okay, they can wait." Dee murmured, continuing to make his way down Ryo's throat with his lips.

"I smell food, come on, get off." Ryo resorted to whining and his pig puppy eyes.

"Oh damn it, fine. Let's go." Dee grumbled and got up, leading the blond out of the room.

-

"I see you two finally finished up. Bikky was beginning to worry about you." Duet called from the kitchen as he heard the door open. "Hurry up, it'll get cold if you don't."

They two adults jogged into the kitchen and looked upon the table in amazement. On the table were three plates of spaghetti, a few loaves of garlic bread and milk in three glasses. Bikky sat in a chair and glared at Dee for all he was worth.

"How'd you get him to sit down?"

"It's easy. I showed him a little respect and he did the same. It's really funny how far integrity goes isn't it?" Duet smirked and leered at Dee. "Besides, I told him I'd poison his food if he didn't wait."

The two sniggered and then sat down to the delicious meal in front of them. After a few moments, Ryo noticed that Duet hadn't joined them.

"Have you eaten yet Duet?" He questioned, trying not to be too forthcoming.

"No. In my culture, the one who cooks eats last all the time. It's respectful to elders, and shows my appreciation to the spirits who grant us food."

Everyone raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

"What?" He asked incredulously. "I'm native American okay? It's normal to have respect for those who are older."

"That's okay then I suppose. But you could sit with us while we eat you know, join in the conversation." Dee implored, gesturing to the available seat.

"Okay. But Bikky's doing the dishes."

Bikky looked up from his food and glared at Duet, but keeping his mouth shut.

"All's fair in food and dishes Bikky!" He giggled and sat down.

-

Well... That was a little odd... must change the rating now... Tell me how it was!


	5. Hospital White

Muahahahahaha… Thanks again Tiki-san. That would be cool to have a few more reviews. And they were just getting started! Besides that, I can't write smut so… lol. OMG you guys are so amazing, you have no idea how much I love you all. Okies, next chapter!

Don't own, they kicked me out of the building and my lawyer left me…

Chapter 5

"Bikky, you go ahead and go home, I'll meet you after alright?" Duet raised a hand to wave at the blonde and walked back into the classroom to face his teacher.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes." The boy nearly bit his tongue to keep his angry retort in.

"Well, what does this make it Hm? How many days have I had the pleasure of owning you?" The teacher's eyes were glazed over, and Duet could tell he wasn't really there.

"This is the fifth week sir." He ground out, actually drawing blood.

"Well, then that elicits a lovely little anniversary gift now doesn't it?"

Duet rolled his eyes and grimaced. "Yes sir, it does. What did you have in mind?"

The man grinned wickedly and pulled out a riding crop. Duet's eyes grew wide and he let a whimper slip past his uncaring façade. He then sent a prayer up to god in heaven, hoping he wouldn't scar too easily.

-

Ryo was cooking supper, using one of Duet's ideas and waiting for Bikky and Dee to return from shopping. Dee had said that he'd take the boy shopping for some clothes and while they were at it, a few birthday gifts for Duet. He didn't mind at all that the boy had after school tutoring, as long as he was learning. Leaving the stir-fry alone for a moment, he picked up Duet's new birth certificate. It said his birthday was today, and neither of them really knew for sure, so they just picked a day that seemed good. He cooked Duet's favourite meal, bought a cake and sent the others to get presents. He had already gotten one, but it was always good to have more. Now that he checked his watch, he saw that both parties were pretty late.

He picked up his phone and dialled Dee's cell phone.

Upon answering his cell phone, Dee received a very large headache as his lover chewed him out.

"Where are you? He could be here any second!" Ryo nearly screeched.

"Bikky says that Duet should be getting out soon, so we're going to pick him up. Don't worry. Everything's ready for him over there?"

"Yeah, just hurry up, supper's ready."

"Right, see you in a few."

-

Duet sagged against the brick wall on the outside of the school, and remembered his reason for being in so much pain. He rolled onto his stomach and grimaced as his lunch slithered its way up his throat and passed his mouth onto the pavement. He felt tears come to his eyes as they always did when he wretched and then he felt raindrops splatter on his face.

"Just fucking great." Duet clenched his fist as much as his tired muscles would allow and passed out on the concrete.

-

"Ryo, Duet's not at school, and we even went in to check with the teacher, but he wasn't there. I don't know where the hell he could be…"

Ryo blinked a few times and then narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell do you mean you can't find him?" Ryo yelled in Dee's face. "You lost Duet?"

Dee backed up and put his hands up in what he thought would be a calming gesture.

"We didn't lose him, we just can't find him?" He tried to smile but failed miserably.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Ryo raked his hand through his blonde hair and gave his lover a peck on the cheek then hugged Bikky. "Sorry, lets just keep looking okay? I'll…"

The phone rang, startling them all. Bikky was the first to snap out of his reverie and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

-

Duet blinked his eyes open to a sparse white room with machinery about, and tried to sit up, but as the pain in his back registered he moaned in pain and dropped back. Several seconds later a familiar dark blond head settled into his view.

"Karnel?" He whispered in disbelief. "I thought you couldn't come out in sunlight…"

"In case you haven't noticed, it's dark out. And I can, under certain circumstances."

"Oh goody, I was starting to worry that I had real live… er… dead vampire on my hands."

Karnel snorted and then rolled his eyes, and bared his normal length canine teeth.

"I only drink blood that's been bottled, otherwise, there'd be a long line of murders stemming behind me."

Duet raised an eyebrow and then mentally shrugged.

"I don't know whether to believe you or not… Don't sound so serious!"

"Well, I called Ryo's house, and your ragtag family is on its way. And I've got a team looking for your teacher."

This time Duet nearly choked and his eyes widened.

"What… How the hell did you know?" He wheezed and then tried to glare a hole through the other's head.

Karnel only pointed at his head and winked.

"It seems your family has arrived, I'll see you later."

In the blink of an eye, Karnel was gone.

-

"Bikky, slow down!" Ryo yelped as he was pulled behind the exuberant teen who was being pulled behind Dee.

"Tell that to Dee!" He laughed and continued down the hall.

They finally got to the door they were told that Duet was inside and waited until the doctor opened it.

-

Duet pretended to be asleep as the others walked into his room. He didn't want to be awake when the doctor's diagnosis of his situation was over. He was really worried about what the others in the room would think, how they'd treat him like he was filth.

'You know you're dirty, how could you let it happen again in my care?' A negative thought sniped at him in Ryo's voice.

A few tears leaked from his eyes but he move in his bed as if in sleep onto his side so he could put his arm over his eyes, and never once did he let his breathing slip into an abnormal pattern.

"I'm going to have to ask the young man to leave the…"

"Ain't any way I'm leaving this room. He's my friend, and sort of brother. He needs his whole family together."

"Let him stay please." Ryo pleaded with his eyes to the doctor.

-

Right… Sorry for the long wait… Don't kill me! Love you all! Laters.


	6. Blame Game

(Is slapped by Tiki) owwies… Why you slap me? (Cries then slowly drifts to maniacal laughter) Well, you certainly gave me an awesome idea. Alright. So, so, so, so sorry for not updating. I did however get some art up on my homepage… so check it out! You can see Duet, Karnel, my twin and me. Yay us! So… On to the story?

I don't own… (Sighs)

Chapter 6

"Alright, he can stay."

Bikky grinned to himself and latched onto Ryo's side.

"So, what's the trouble?" Dee gestured to the sleeping boy and flicked his eyes warily from Duet to the doctor.

"It seems that he's been beaten severely, raped, and drugged. The extent of the damage…"

Bikky fell over only to be caught by a wide-eyed Ryo and a gaping Dee.

"What? Who… Why… How the hell did this happen?"

Surprisingly enough, it was Dee who spoke.

"That is exactly what we would like to know. His damage internally is extremely profuse, as is I'm sure his psychological damage. It wasn't just today though, this has been happening for several months."

"How…" Ryo whispered in disbelief. "He's never out of our sight except for school…"

Dee looked to Bikky and then snapped his jaw shut.

"It's his teacher! I've heard him and Bikky discussing how much of a pervert the guy is. But…"

"How could we have missed this?" Ryo finished Dee's sentence and then crept to Duet's side. "I'm so sorry Duet. I… I… I should have noticed. It's my fault…"

The body next to his head heaved and shook. They could hear sniffles and moans from the blanketed figure.

"Duet?"

"I'm so sorry Ryo… I didn't say anything…" The heap shook and more sniffles were heard. "And now you think it's all your fault… It's not!" Duet sat up and looked the man in the eye. "I knew him… and he remembered me… So it's my fault, not yours…"

Tears coursed down both men's cheeks as Ryo embraced Duet.

"Oh Duet… It's never your fault. He's the adult, you're the victim…"

"I should have said something… But he threatened to hurt Bikky too… So…"

Ryo tightened his grip and rubbed Duet's back gently so as not to aggravate the wounds under the bandages.

"Sh… It's okay. You'll be fine, and he'll get what's coming to him. Don't worry."

"Yeah… Karnel was here… told me he had a team already on it."

"What?" Dee and Ryo looked like fish. "When was he here?"

"Uh…" Duet's eyes drooped low and he went limp. "Just… before… you… c…" His voice trailed off and he dropped onto the bed.

"Duet? What the hell happened?" Ryo yelled at the doctor.

"Um…" He checked over his clipboard and then shrugged helplessly. "It has something to do with what the rapist injected him with…"

By this time, Bikky has gotten up and started shaking the sleeping boy.

"Don't you dare die on us! I'll kill you!" He wailed into his friend's chest. "Come on you idiot…"

And there was no response from the prone figure on the hospital cot.

-

Short I know, but building suspense is fun! Hope you like it.


	7. Old and New Blood

(Coughs and wheezes) It's my 3 little sister's fault… They're all sick. And now I'm infected… (Sigh) And yeah, it's your fault for me nearly killing him off, not mine. You gave me the idea… (Thumps head on computer) So tired…

If I didn't own it yesterday, or the day before, what makes you think I do now? Oh, and thanks my twin, I needed a Zeus like character since he's what he is.

Chapter 7

Ryo slept on a cot next to Duet, wanting to be on hand for any thing the boy might need should he wake up. Even if he knew he wouldn't. He suddenly felt himself fall deeper into sleep and was hard pressed to even fight it.

Karnel stepped lightly into the room and pulled a black and pink haired man with him.

"Galanti." The near blond whispered to his black haired companion. "This is the one."

The man nodded and watched Karnel lean over the sleeping boy. He looked away when he heard the teeth pierce human flesh and then he reached for his knife in his sheath. His eyes widened at Karnel and he furrowed his brows slightly as Karnel finally let go of the boy.

"I'm glad you enlisted my help Karnel." He slashed his own wrist and put it over the sleeping boy's mouth. "I do hope he makes it."

"Yeah, he will." Karnel smirked as he licked away the last of the blood in his mouth and kept his eye on the boy. "You may want to watch him a bit better though."

Truth be told, even in his sleep and weakened state Duet had latched onto Galanti's wrist and had no intent to let go. Karnel shook his head and moved to separate the two.

"No, wait, he needs more." Galanti strained his muscles to let more blood flow and then nodded to Karnel. "Okay, that's enough for him."

Karnel tore the boy off of Galanti and held him down as he thrashed.

"Go now, I'll see you later, and I'm bringing him."

"Right."

-

Yeah, it's short… I'm too sick to care… But yeah, so, can you guess? I can tell you sure as hell, Galanti isn't a vampire. Next chapter out later. Night guys!

Shinimegami 7


	8. Waking up Dead

(Looks around) Well… I do have an excuse… My aunt just got her uterus removed and we've all been a bit stressed… Yeah, so, I think I might just get this up tonight. Oh! And come visit my site! www . heaven forbid . tk

My art is there… and some really stupid random jokes… (Sigh) all of my guy friends are weird. Me, I am the little cat girl a.k.a. Duet.

Chapter 8

Duet woke to an intensely bright light. He squinted his eyes shut again and slowly let himself adjust. When the light finally seemed to dim, he heard too many different sounds at once. The beating of his heart, the beating of another's, the beeping of hospital equipment, the loud breathing of several people in the room and their heart beats as well. A soft groan issued from his throat and seemed all the more louder coming from himself.

A flurry of movement followed his involuntary sound and he groaned louder, wishing that the sounds would stop.

'Must have said something… They're all quiet now…' he thought and then looked to the nearest person.

"Bikky?" He rasped, his mouth tasted fowl and his throat burned.

"Yeah man." The boy's whisper seemed extremely loud. "We're all here."

Duet slowly sat up and tried to take stock of his surroundings. He looked at each person in the room and didn't recognize only one person. His pink and black hair intrigued him, yet he couldn't really complain, having every colour under the sun on his own raven locks.

"Hello everyone." He had become accustomed to his own voice and spoke loud enough for the entire room to hear him. "What honour do I owe this visit to?"

The tense feeling of the room dissipated into thin air, as though it had never been there. Ryo leaned over to hug him and Dee stood off to the side.

"We were called over because apparently your heart stopped."

Duet's eyebrows shot to his hairline and he clutched at his chest.

"No shit? I feel fine…" His eyebrows furrowed and he looked up again to the near blonde in the room. "I remember a really loud heartbeat… And then nothing."

Karnel shook his head.

"I was here the whole time. Your heart monitor just got disconnected."

Duet had a feeling that Karnel was lying, but he said nothing to dissuade the others from believing him.

"Okay…" He swivelled his gaze to the newcomer in the room and quirked his eyebrow. "And I don't believe we've met."

The pink and black haired man stepped forward and offered a short bow.

"My name is Galanti. Karnel and I are partners."

"It's nice to meet you Galanti. I'm sure you know my name. If not, it's Duet." The boy in the bed stuck his hand out to the other and was pleasantly surprised that the other knew what to do. He shook his hand and then smiled at the other.

And then his smile fell as memories came crashing down on him. He remembered the pain and the shame, and was shocked that he no longer hurt in any place. His face flushed to deep red in a matter of seconds and he would not make eye contact with anyone.

As if reading his thoughts, Karnel spoke up.

"We caught the bastard. He's already gone through his trail and is in jail with a life sentence, though with parole he can come out in about half that…"

Duet shivered slightly and nodded.

"The police station wanted a statement, but you were asleep for so long." Ryo finished for the near blonde and then tugged on Dee's coat arm. "Dee hear was the one to close up the case, without unloaded a pack of ammo into the man might I add."

Dee blushed but then shrugged.

"He's not sorry for what he did, and is trying to justify his actions… But even if he was believed, he's got a nice hefty sentence looming over his head, so don't worry."

Everyone turned to look at the boy in the bed who seemed to be trying to melt away into a puddle of goo. He just nodded and then murmured a quiet thank you. Karnel then ushered everyone in sight out of the room.

-

You know what? I'm worried. My uncle just got a call from my aunt in the hospital, saying that the nurse was giving her trouble. I hate it when that happens… But so he left, and I'm home alone in a big house with three sleeping little kids upstairs. It's a good thing it isn't Friday, or I'd be more worried. Damn partying people. So, yeah, enjoy the chapter? Hope so. I'm done for now!


	9. Fleeting Moments

Hello all. Sorry I'm late. I have a court appearance hanging over my head and I'm just too damned depressed to even think. So yeah, my life sucks right now.

Chapter 9

"Thanks Karnel."

"No problem kid. Thank Galanti though. He saved you."

Duet's eyes moved to focus on Galanti and he blinked to try and clear his suddenly too bright vision.

"It will take some time to get used to. But you would have died if I hadn't done what I did."

The poor boy looked lost and Galanti took pity on him.

"What I did was give you some of my blood. I'm a Damphir. It's a half vampire, half human cross."

"So essentially, I'm a Damphir?" Duet's eyes shone brightly.

"Yes… You'll experience some sensitivity to sunlight, fire and sound. However, you'll have a sort of resistance to cold and you wont age very fast. On top of that, every sense is heightened… I'm sorry if I've forced any burden upon you."

Galanti bowed and smiled ruefully. Duet just shook his head laughed quietly.

"No. If anything, I should owe you my life. Thank you."

"Ryo!"

The blonde cop turned around and looked at his lover approaching him in the sitting room.

"What?" He asked, slightly irritated.

"Oh nothing, I've only been calling you for the last five minutes for nothing."

Ryo blushed and Dee zeroed in right away.

"Aw… have I ever told you you're cute when you blush?"

Dee smiled at the tomato red blush on his face and leaned in to kiss him. He had only millimetres to go and he would score a kiss.

"DEE!" Duet yelled as he jumped on the black haired cop.

The man fell over at Ryo's feet, coughing and sputtering, mostly from the arms around his neck. Duet looked up from his perch and was about to say something cheeky to Ryo, when Bikky crashed into him from behind.

"DUET! MAN! Are you allowed to be up right now?"

The two on the floor were added to by Bikky and became a dog pile. Karnel and Galanti walked into the room and the two looked to the trio on the floor.

"I may have to write you up Dee. Dating minors? I'm sure the badger would love this."

Dee fumed and pushed the kids off of him. He stood up and looked Karnel in the eyes.

"Hey, I'll have you know that…"

"You'd never hurt either of them. I just needed to hear you say it." He smirked and then walked away with a flick of his hand. "See you around."

And that was it; he walked out of Duet's life as fast as he had come in.

"Later Karnel." Duet smiled and waved to both Karnel and Galanti.

Not the end yet… but it's close. I figured I'd better get something out before everyone starts to hate me. So there it is. Sorry for taking so long.

Shinimegami7


	10. Swinging Pendulum

Dear lord… I just finished up all the court crap and I have to say I feel a little better. At any rate, I'm holding a sort of contest. If you can guess why I'm writing this story (motivation/reason etc.) then I'll do a piece of art for you and try scan it this summer. I'll email you and tell you if you won. More than one person can win, so don't be discouraged. After that, you email me and tell me what you want! So there it is. On with the fic!

And thanks guys, you mean lots to me. I'll be trying to take suggestions to heart.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Damn man…" Bikky held his hands behind his head and swung his legs as he walked. "Stupid teacher pulls a damned pop quiz on us."

"Yeah… Like I said though. You should always study, that way, nothing is a surprise." Duet shrugged and poked at Bikky, making him stumble onto the street.

"Oi! That's not fair. We've been busy with all the stupid court mumbo jumbo and stuff. If the asshole hadn't asked for so many appeals, we'd be living a peaceful life right now."

Bikky looked to Duet and his eyes were covered by his bangs. He took a moment to take the other's features in. He'd gotten a pair of wire-rimmed glasses to replace the coloured contacts that he'd worn before. The other had said something about them not liking his eyes after the whole drugged rape ordeal. He'd seen how the raven-haired boy flinched when anything came close to his face after the incident and quietly seethed in anger. He'd also re-dyed his hair to the original colour of black that he'd been born with. After cutting about a foot off of his beautiful mane, it only came to just past his ass and even in the year and a half that had passed it stayed at it's current length. He revelled in the inky black depths of Duet's eyes. Like Ryo, it seemed his natural eye colour was black, but the heritage was completely different.

"I know Bikky. Let's just not think about it right now." His voice was just above a whisper and he glanced at Bikky. "And stop staring at my ass."

That had gotten Bikky's attention and the blonde blushed.

"I wasn't… I mean… I was just looking at your hair." He blushed more and tried to not look like a flustered bird.

"I know. I just needed to get your attention." Duet smirked and then pointed off to a couple. "Isn't that your girl, Carol?"

Bikky scanned the crowd around them and his eyes settled on his long time friend.

"Yeah, we're friends." He carefully didn't clench his fist.

"Oh? I thought you two were dating…" Duet trailed off, not knowing if he should continue. The vibes he was getting from his friend weren't very happy ones.

"We were. Operative word is 'were'. I was her first boyfriend. The moment she turned 18 we went out with each other. But we both decided that what we had as childhood friends was more precious and a lot easier to live with than being lovers."

"Ah… wise words from you my friend. Any thing else important to share that I just 'might' like to know?"

"You know, sneering doesn't fit you. Stop it."

"I would, but you're giving off some horrible anger vibes and it's quite jarring."

"Oh. I just don't like her choice of a guy. What she sees in him I'll never know."

The two continued their walk down to their favourite park. They settled on a swing each next to each other and began pushing them selves as high as they could go.

"I'm gonna beat you on this one dude." Duet snickered.

"Just because you're some super hot Damphir now doesn't mean I still can't kick your ass." Bikky stuck his tongue out and watched Duet jump. He flew about 5 metres and spun around to catch Bikky as he came falling through the air behind him.

Unfortunately, Duet wasn't all that used to being hit with flying 16 year olds and he staggered backwards into the bushes with Bikky sprawled on top of him. He gasped for air and Bikky tried to get up and only managed to knock heads with Duet.

"Bobby! Look! What are they doing?" A small girls voice came to the two boys in the bush.

"Gross! Fags!" Came another voice, this one belonging to a schoolmate.

Bikky was up and off of Duet faster than the eye could see, and barrelling into the jerk that dared to call him a fag. Duet sat up and watched the scene play out. The little girl was crying and trying to save her big brother. He stood and pulled the two away from each other and smiled at the little girl.

"It's okay now. They won't fight." The girl's cries stopped and he set the brother down. "Hurry and get her home Bobby. And be careful next time."

He waited until he knew they were a safe distance and set Bikky down.

"What was that all about?" Duet leered at Bikky.

"I don't like fags. To be called one is just wrong."

"Oh… I see."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It just seems a little hypocritical of you. Dee being your new guardian and all." He glared and then shrugged.

"I don't mind him anymore. He's cool now." Bikky backed away slightly and averted his eyes.

"Now it sounds like you're hiding something." The raven-haired boy just shook his head and began walking back towards his and Ryo's home.

The blonde clenched his fists and looked at the ground.

"Duet…"

Duet turned to look at him, his loose hair swinging in the breeze.

"What?" His eyes searched for Bikky's but couldn't reach them because the other boy was running.

"I love you."

* * *

Don't forget the contest. You know, I'm almost tempted to add something else, but it'll be fine for now. Look out for more grief for our favourite Damphir, Duet.

Shinimegami7


	11. Sleeping Beauty

Grah… I think it's best if I get this out now… People have been nagging me. (Looks at Elisa) I'm not saying names or anything lol. I just got back from a trip to Newfoundland with my school band. Yay us. We came back from the competition with a silver medal, but our jazz band came back with gold. I got some art done there and will scan when I get back to my mom's this summer… tell me what you all think!

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Duet stood shell-shocked looking after the trail of foot prints his friend had left in the sand. He'd barely heard what Bikky had said. He shook his head, trying in vain to clear his thoughts. He'd thought about following him, but couldn't even muster the strength in his inhuman body to move a muscle.

And that was how Dee found him. Standing immobile staring at footprints in the sand.

"How long have you been standing there?" Dee questioned softly.

Duet started violently and whipped his head around to look at the tall man.

"Wha…?" He tried, but couldn't force his inarticulate vocal cords to work.

"I said, how long have you been standing there?"

Duet looked pained but shook his head.

"I… don't know." He looked lost and Dee took pity on him.

"I just saw Bikky. He wouldn't tell me what happened, but I can sort of guess by now."

"I don't know what happened… I…"

Dee smiled lightly and looked towards the heavens, silently thanking whom ever was up there for his relationship being sound.

"I think you just need to find him and you guys will be fine." Dee nodded sagely before patting the boy's shoulder. "I'm off to Ryo's right now, Bikky's at home."

With a parting glance Dee waved and trotted in the opposite direction that Duet was now walking.

The longhaired boy shook his head and decided to run. He didn't want Bikky doing anything stupid.

* * *

Bikky ran his hand through his hair and took the elastic that kept it in its tail out. He sighed dejectedly and lay back on his bed. The blonde boy thought that at this moment, he'd made the stupidest decision of his life. He shouldn't have said anything. He shouldn't have gotten so mad. He should have stayed with Duet. But no… He'd done the typical teenager thing of hide and seek, only he never hoped to be found.

The boy rolled over on his bed and buried his head in his pillow, falling asleep almost instantly. Not a moment later, Duet had stepped into the room. He hung his head and gasped slightly for air. A normal walk from the park would have taken about half an hour. He'd just run it in ten minutes. Now, looking at the boy he'd run for, he smiled at the near angelic countenance that the blonde boy possessed. He moved slowly to the bedside, using his unnatural talents to stay quite. He lay down beside the boy and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Okay guys… contest is still on. It's like… 12:32 in the morning right now, so I'm stopping there. I need sleep after all. Hope this is a bit more satisfying than silence. Love you all! 


	12. In the Closet

Okies. I just went to Otafest and it was amazing. I was Duo Maxwell, and gave out lots of hugs lol. I had Elk from .Hack, Ami Rose from Sonic, Heero Yuy from Gundam Wing and a porn star from some Hentai show. As well as a Trowa from Gundam Wing, but she found another Duo, and decided to cosplay with her. There were so many cool people there, and I got two caricatures done of me as Duo. I even go a sexy poster of Ayame and Hatori from Furuba! Gundam Wing pins of Duo, Heero and Wufei, my favourite threesome as well! So, if anyone got pictures of me, tell me! I want to see them! I know lots of people took pictures of me. Well, on with the ficcy!

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Bikky open his eyes slowly. It was habit after many weeks of waking up beside Duet. He thought back to the time he'd confessed his feelings for the other boy and counted his blessings everyday. They'd woken up the morning after at about the same time, and before anything could be said, Dee walked into the room. He'd laughed at them for being stupid and left to go to work. So about three months later, they were a couple, having worked out the kinks that day.

He softly caressed the side of Duet's face and watched the red eyes slowly open. The eyes crinkled in the corners and came closer to his own. As they did so, they closed and he felt soft lips touching his.

Their morning ritual consisted of sex, shower and breakfast, not always in that order. Having been tested negative for sexually transmitted infections, they decided that they could risk a sexual relationship. And so they did, every day.

They were even open about it in school, not wanting to hide what they'd worked so hard to achieve.

"Morning lover." Duet murmured as he rolled on top of Bikky. He stroked his lover's chest softly, caressing slowly downwards and touching his forehead to Bikky's. "What do you have planned for today?"

"Well, the usual. What else do we do?" Bikky raised an eyebrow and brought Duet's face down to his own for another kiss. Once they'd come up for air Bikky arched upwards to grind his hips with Duet's, already feeling his eagerness.

"Bikky…" Duet moaned, his own echoed by said boy. He nuzzled Bikky's neck and traced one of his previous love bites with his tongue, eliciting another moan.

"Fuck…" Bikky grunted and rolled Duet underneath him.

With them, it was a constant clash of wills. With Duet having supernatural powers, and Bikky having supernatural stubbornness, they made an unlikely couple, but a good one none the less.

"Fine then." Duet growled as he sunk his teeth carefully into Bikky's neck. "You be top, but I get blood."

Bikky couldn't complain.

* * *

"So, if we divide on one side of the equation, we have to what, on the other side?" The math teacher droned on.

Duet raised his hand and was called on immediately.

"You divide sir. The answer is –3." He put his hand underneath his chin in a fist, trying not to look as bored as he really was.

"That's right! Very good! Can you explain how you came to that answer Mr. McLean?" The teacher smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well, the number on one side was negative, and since you cannot have a negative variable, you need to divide it by a negative one. Therefore the positive number on the other side becomes a negative due to the positive times negative rule." Duet sighed. He'd been able to do this since he was fairly young, and was pretty ticked that he hadn't made it into the higher level of math. He was right smack dab in the middle, and because of his gracious help, Bikky was also passing the course.

"Very good. I'm sure you've got the grasp of this concept, as for everyone else, do page 361 in your text, numbers 5-22."

The entire class groaned and Duet just smiled. He'd avoided homework once again, leaving him more free time for his job and for helping Bikky with his homework. He sidled up to Bikky's desk and sat himself primly on the table, effectively blocking the blonde from his homework.

"I can help you with that tonight." He purred and smiled catlike when he saw Bikky's eyes glaze over. "Hurry up, I brought my lock picks. If we go now, we can make the janitor's closet without being noticed."

Bikky didn't even respond before dragging his boyfriend in the direction of the door.

* * *

Stanley Marlow was a good teacher. He was currently in between jobs, and working as a substitute teacher. He had left his current class to get some photocopying done for another teacher who was occupied with marking up to her ears. He knew he was a Good Samaritan and wanted to be recommended to come back and work as a regular teacher. He clasped the papers in his hands tightly when he heard noises coming from a closet on his left. He could hear moaning, a few gasps and giggles. He grasped the doorknob and turned it, trying to yank the door open. The knob had turned for a split second before it was stopped as though it were solid iron.

"Who's in there?" He growled, hoping he could catch a few students doing some illicit public acts, maybe that would get him a job.

* * *

Bikky looked panicked and he stared at Duet's grip on the door handle. He was grasping the thing so hard that his fingers were denting the metal. The black haired boy pointed up at the vents and Bikky nodded. He climbed up carefully and pulled the grate up after himself. Duet sniggered quietly before answering the teacher.

"My name's Monty Mac sir. It seems the lock is stuck…"

He heard a sputtering on the other side while the teacher tried to jerk the handle.

"What are you doing in there?" The teacher asked.

"My friend and I spilled water in the cafeteria… I volunteered to go grab a mop. When I got in, some one must have closed the door on me. Do you think you could get the janitor for me?" He heard the footsteps running away from the door and counted them. Judging from the sound between the steps and the length of the hall, he'd guessed that he was already around the corner. So he opened the door and locked it, running to the air vent that he knew Bikky was going to come from.

Just as he reached it, Bikky jumped out. Or rather, he fell out, but was caught by Duet.

"With the mood effectively ruined, lets get back to class before anyone's the wiser." Bikky casually flipped his boyfriend's hair out of his face and they walked hand in hand back to class, laughing over the fate of yet another substitute teacher.

Stanley Marlow watched the two students holding hands walk away. He filed away their appearances for later use.

* * *

"So, how was your day guys?" Ryo smiled as they all sat down to eat. Duet hadn't cooked that night and didn't wait for everyone else to eat. "I think you look rather perturbed."

"Damn rights Ryo!" Duet muttered, scowling. "We got interrupted in our private time by some random teacher. Apparently he reported us, even though he has no concrete evidence that we were even in the closet."

Ryo smirked and looked away with a sigh from the suggestive wiggling eyebrows of Dee. He smacked the dark haired man lightly and leaned foreword on his elbows.

"And you're actually admitting to this why?"

Duet batted his eyelashes and turned his head to look at the adults from the corner of his eyes. Bikky sputtered with insane laughter and felt off his chair with the help of Duet.

"Love, you're about as innocent as a convict." Bikky giggled and ducked the smack aimed at his head.

"I disagree." Dee nodded sagely.

"Thanks Dee…"

Dee cut him off. "A convict has been treated and released into society willingly by the institute. He's as innocent as an escaped convict."

Dee couldn't control his laughter at the mutinous look that was shot his way.

"Fine, see if I ever help you out again." Duet crossed his arms in a huff and glared at his plate.

Bikky didn't worry. He knew his lover would have forgotten about it by the time morning came.

* * *

Well… it is a bit longer than the others… its approximately 4 pages. Thanks guys for reviewing. I love you all. I'm off to bed now. Its almost 1 in the morning. Goodnight.

I'm editing this right now before posting and I forgot to add something. I have a suggestion for Ryo and Dee cosplayers. Either go naked with a 'Ryo' or 'Dee' sign covering the essentials with a cop hat on your head, or go in a sleeping bag together with cop hats. Thanks to my friend Bergy who mentioned this.


	13. Never Far

Agh… I'm being nagged! I don't mind I guess… I just feel really guilty for not updating… You know, besides being bored, I'm really sick right now, and I just got my hair permed. I look really pretty! Well, no one's asked me about the contest… So, the first person to review this chapter, I'm doing art for. I got asked to do a lemon… this is my sad attempt.

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

Bikky couldn't sleep. He'd been trying for hours, ever since he and Duet had said goodbye that night. They'd gotten word that day that their 'actions' at school were considered highly risqué and would not be tolerated any longer. After a brief suspension, they'd be allowed back on school property on probation. Part of the probation was for them to stay at their own houses. He and Duet hadn't been allowed to go to the other's house for about a week now, and they hadn't been to school, so they'd been apart for the longest time since they'd met. They both had inspections from random childcare workers and had to be prepared for each less they be removed from their homes.

It seemed like a lot to go through, just for two boys, but the teacher that had reported them had turned the entire affair into one large and over exaggerated fiasco. So their conduct was being evaluated. And over and over again, the process was repeated due to the efforts of one particularly homophobic caseworker.

The blonde sighed and flipped himself over onto his back so he could stare at the pictures and posters on his ceiling. Duet had gotten a job modeling for some clothing company and got free copies of all of the pictures. After he'd found most of them in the garbage, he'd started stealing them from Duet to paste his room full of the beautiful boy he'd fallen in love with. There was one certain picture that really got him all mushy and happy. Duet had given a real smile to some one off camera. That had happened to be Bikky, picking him up from work. The boy was wearing painted on leather lace up pants and blood red high-heeled shoes with no shirt.

The poster also got another part of him working. A part that got him thinking of his lover and their first time.

* * *

Duet opened his eyes and smiled warmly at the boy in his arms. He got a little closer and closed his eyes, pressing a soft kiss to Bikky's forehead. The boy in his arms squirmed and slowly opened his eyes. A soft gasp escaped the blonde's lips as it slowly dawned on him, just who exactly he was sharing his bed with.

"Duet…"

The mentioned boy just shook his head and silenced the nervous boy with a kiss. The kiss quickly became heated as per teenage hormones raging their wicked way. The black haired boy slipped his slender tongue into the blonde's mouth, coaxing a few moans from his lover. His hands slowly wandered down Bikky's torso under his shirt, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. A soft gasp worked its way from the breathless blonde and was devoured by the longhaired beauty now straddling his waist.

"This is for you Bikky." Duet whispered into his lover's ear before nibbling carefully on the lobe.

Another moan came from the blonde and with quick precision; Bikky was divested of his pants, shirt and underwear. A dark blush covered his nose and cheeks as he tried to hide his arousal. Duet merely smirked in a seductive way and went down completely on his lover. The poor blonde couldn't hold in his release at his first ever blowjob and was finished almost too quickly.

Duet lazily lapped up the blonde's release and rested his cheek on the other boy's abdomen. His content smile soon turned to a smirk as he felt the boy become ready for another bout.

"Ready so soon love? I'll see to that."

Bikky groaned at the sudden loss of contact and turned onto his side to see where the black haired boy had gone. His curiosity was satisfied when his lover came back with a bottle of lotion. His naked lover, that is to say.

"I know what I'm doing. And since I want this to be enjoyable for you as well as myself, you'll have to trust me."

Bikky's face contorted to a confused look, but his questions were answered when he saw his lover's hand disappear behind his own back and worked himself in preparation.

"What are you…" He wasn't able to finish as a very slippery hand had a hold on his member.

"With out this, it'll hurt a lot. Just to save myself the pain really."

Before Bikky could work out what was being said to him, his erection was enveloped in a tight heat that he could not find words to describe. Actually, describing things was the farthest thought from his mind at the moment. He arched up into the longhaired boy and muttered litanies to any god that might have been listening.

They lost each other in a dance that was older than time itself. Their souls joined like their bodies on the earthen plane. The sounds that echoed about the small room seemed almost primal to those that might hear. And in no time at all, both were gasping their release to the other's necks.

* * *

Bikky shook his head quickly and removed his hand from his spent member, to see his lover standing next to his bed. He managed to turn his squeal into a manly grunt and he hung from his lover's waist, falling off his bed in the process.

"What are you doing here?" Bikky exclaimed as soon as he had righted himself.

"Did you really expect them to keep me away from you?" The boy's black eyes dared him to laugh, and so he did.

"It's great to see you!"

"I can tell you missed me. Need some help?"

The suggestive smirks and leers made both teens laugh before jumping into bed together.

* * *

(blushes crimson) OMFG… I can't believe I just wrote that… Holy CRAP! (breathes deeply) okay guys, review. I got it out in record time! Remember, you get art for being the first one to review! If I love you enough, I'll do art for you, even if you don't review first. Tell me what you think!

I'm changing my pen name to ShinimegamiDuet okies? Just adding it here so that no one will get confused. I think I'll change it in a few days. Laters.


	14. Eternally Damned

(Isn't really working on anything at all) I'm bored… so maybe a quick chapter is in order.

Love you all. Just need to sleep…

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

"Duet, what are you doing over here?" Dee asked his boyfriend's charge. At the first sign of a smirk, he quickly covered. "Besides the obvious."

"Awww… totally ruin my fun Dee!" Duet answered flippantly as he stood up and wrapped Bikky's bed sheet around himself. "I'm going to have breakfast, that's what. Bikky, be a dear and throw our laundry into the washer."

The raven haired boy almost flounced out of the room, leaving the two gaping in his wake.

"How exactly did he get here?" Dee asked the blonde and got a slow shrug as an answer.

Almost immediately, smells of coffee, bacon, hash browns and eggs filled the apartment. When Bikky had finished the load of laundry he came into the kitchen to find a lovely sight. Duet had rigged the sheet in a toga like manner and the bottom trailed openly, exposing several inches of his tanned thigh. Bikky stepped quickly behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the toga clad boy. Duet's smile lit up both their faces as the shared a kiss and the raven haired boy relaxed into the backwards hug.

"You have no idea how nice it is… To be cooking and having some one wrap there arms around you. For me, it's unbelievable… A long time ago, I never would have even dreamed of something like this." His sentence trailed off as he dutifully scraped the remains of the eggs into the sink.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. We'll have to hurry if you want to get out of here in time for your social worker's arrival." Bikky nuzzled Duet's neck as he spoke, inhaling the warm scent of cleanliness from his lover.

"Yeah… You're right man. Let's eat."

They sat down and waited for Dee to join them. He'd avoided the kitchen until then because he'd wanted to leave the two lovebirds alone. Dee watched Duet look from Bikky and then to him, seeming to be waiting for something. Dee took a bite of his food, Bikky did as well, and then Duet joined them at a much more hurried pace.

"Hungry much Duet?" Dee snickered. "I swear you'll get fat if you pack it away any faster."

Duet merely wrinkled his face cutely at the man before shoveling his food in even faster.

"I'm borrowing some clothes Bikky. Just shorts and a tank top so I can get home to do my hair quickly."

"Right. I'll send your clothes over with Dee."

They nodded at each other and Duet stood up quickly and headed to Bikky's room. He emerged a minute later wearing a pair of cut off jeans and a pink tank top.

"I'm sure this is Carol's from a sleep over right?" Duet smirked at Bikky's frown. "I'm off now."

The raven haired boy swooped in and delivered a quick kiss on his lover's lips and jumped back to throw on his shoes and dash out the door, saying his goodbyes as he went.

"You know Bikky, you really are lucky."

The blonde boy merely nodded in agreement still gazing at the door which his lover had exited.

* * *

Ryo sat quietly at his table, tapping his fingers and looking worriedly at the clock above the stove. Duet should have been back by now. But, Ryo told himself, he probably cooked for them and ate with them. He glanced again at the clock, this time rewarded with the sound of quick footsteps and a slamming door. Ryo watched the boy hurtle himself to his room and five minutes later a knock at the door sounded. He got up and answered the door.

"Hello Mr. Brigand. Come on in. I'm afraid Duet's still asleep, but if you want me to, I'll wake him up."

The other just nodded and invited himself into the apartment.

"The coffee is on the counter. Just help yourself." He called over his shoulder as he went down the hallway into his adopted son's room.

Duet was peering at him from under his covers and then he sat up with a large grin on his face.

"I'm awesome aren't I?" Duet preened and then grabbed his brush. "Want to help? I've got major tangles from my little 'visit'."

Ryo winced slightly and used the offered comb to quickly rid the raven mane of knots.

"I'll go stall him. You do your hair and hurry up."

"Thanks Ryo."

* * *

"Sorry about that Mr. Brigand. Duet's hard to wake up. He's used to sleeping in on weekends."

"No problem with me. I just need to see that he's here."

Ryo nodded silently and looked to the boy's room to see his charge emerge.

"Good morning Mr. Brigand." The boy feigned a yawn and a cheery tone.

"Good afternoon you mean." The man corrected and then continued. "You've got a trial coming up in two days. I expect you'll be there... on time."

Duet nodded with a smile that turned to a grimace as the other man turned his head.

"We'll all be there. Am I required to stand as a witness?"

The other nodded and Duet sighed loudly.

"Alright. Well, I'm off for more beauty sleep." The raven haired boy said flippantly.

Ryo heard Mr. Brigand say to the retreating boys back, something with the distinct tones of 'like you need anymore'.

He frowned and knew at once that Duet had heard it from the sudden rapidness in his step. Ryo got up and showed the social worker to the door and relaxed on the couch, watching some inane show with no moral content.

* * *

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you god?" The judge across from Duet asked in a firm voice.

"Ms. Martin, I don't believe in the bible. May I make a promise instead?" The raven haired boy asked politely.

"Yes, that would be fine." The judge nodded, turning to the boy and looking him in the eye. "Do you promise that you will tell the truth?"

"Yes, I do."

"Alright, court is in session. Mr. Turner, you may proceed."

The aforementioned man turned his sharp gaze to his employer, the one, Duet Mclean. He was the defense lawyer hired to defend this boy in the court of law. He looked to his opposition, the prosecution and the plaintiff. It was a stupid case really. The whole thing was based on his client offering sexual services to people in the school. He'd also been the prosecution lawyer for said boy during his rape ordeal. They'd won that case, and he was sure that they would again. All in all, this was just another client, and he held no significant or emotional attachment to any client, but he still couldn't help but see the stupidity of a rape victim selling themselves out.

"Please state your name clearly."

"Duet Mclean."

"Please state the name and relationship of any family in this court room."

"Ryo Mclean is my adoptive father. Bikky Laytner is my boyfriend, and his guardian is Dee Laytner."

"Do you have a sexual relationship with Bikky Laytner?"

"Yes, I do."

"Does Bikky Laytner offer you money in return for sexual favors?"

"No, he doesn't. We're a couple." Duet offered a smile to his lover.

"Does Bikky Laytner ask you to offer yourself to others from your school?"

"No, he doesn't, he'd get far too jealous at even the thought."

The couple shared a smirk and the questioning continued.

"Were you ever raped by Bikky Laytner?"

Duet looked to Bikky and rolled his eyes.

"No, I was not."

"Thank you your honor that is all I have to say."

The judge nodded and turned to the prosecution. "Mr. Jong you may question the witness now."

Duet did not care for the man that was looking at him. He did not feel that this man was the one opposing him, but he didn't like anyone who'd work against a victim.

"Duet Mclean, have you ever sold your body?"

"My body has been sold."

"What kind of things did you do when selling yourself?"

"I told you, I wasn't the one selling my body. I was basically a slave in the hands of a drug ring…"

"Your honor, I don't believe that my client needs to answer any more than he has." Mr. Turner interrupted Duet's speech.

"Reason?" The judge asked the defense.

"Mr. Jong does not need details of my client's past abuse; we are focusing on a recent date."

"Overruled." Ms. Martin stated nodding for Mr. Jong to continue.

"Duet Mclean, have you ever sold yourself to anyone within your school?"

The gleam in the man's eyes bothered Duet. He was getting into the teacher's rape case on top of the one already happening. He scowled carefully at the man and answered in clipped tones.

"Yes, I sold myself willingly to my teacher."

The look of triumph on the man's face bothered him even more.

"Why did you do this? Did you need money, drugs, both?"

"No. The teacher had threatened me with hurting Bikky, who was my best friend at the time."

"Were you ever paid for these services?"

Duet almost didn't answer. He'd looked to Bikky and saw the look of horror cross his face. He smiled lightly in the direction of his lover before answering.

"What happened were not services. He took from me, it was only in staying there that I was willing."

"You stayed, even though you could have run and got out of there with Bikky Laytner?"

"We couldn't run. The teacher told me that he had friends in the school who were watching my friend right then. I was stupid enough to have told Bikky to stay and wait for me in the school."

"Is it true that the teacher was a former client?"

"A client of my slavers yes."

"So he 'was' a client."

"He was a client for the slavers, not my own."

"Objection your honor." Mr. Turner interrupted again.

"Reason?" Ms. Martin asked again.

"Mr. Jong is using information of a past case. This case in no way relates to the present case."

"Overruled." Ms. Martin stated again, nodding to Mr. Jong to continue.

Duet steeled himself for the rest of the trial, looking to Bikky for love and his family for support.

"Duet Mclean, would you ever sell yourself again?"

Duet nearly growled in frustration. He glared intently at the jerk questioning him and was stopped before he could answer by the door opening. In walked Karnel, and to Duet's astonishment, a purple haired woman that was oh so familiar.

"Please excuse the interruption your honor." Karnel nodded to the judge and flashed his badge.

"That's quite alright. Please be seated." The older woman smiled at the blonde and he sat quickly, pulling the purple haired woman with him.

Duet smiled brightly. Now his entire family was with him. He didn't know the woman but, he was sure that she was on his side, fact being that she was with Karnel. The woman smiled at him and gave him a small gesture to continue talking.

Duet shook his head to clear his thoughts and spoke.

"I'm sorry; could you please repeat the question?"

* * *

Duet sighed and placed his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. Bikky sat next to him and placed an arm around his lover. Ryo and Dee stood behind the two on the bench and looked to the blonde man illuminated by a streetlamp, accompanied by a purple haired woman.

"What are you doing around here Karnel?" Dee asked, a trace of a growl showed.

"I came to offer my support of course. What else?" The blonde man replied with a smirk and a sarcastic tone. "I also came to introduce some one to Duet."

"Oh?" Duet looked up at the woman. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled at Duet and squatted in front of the raven haired boy.

"My name is Mort…"

"No… Fucking… Way…" Duet's murmur interrupted Mort as a memory hit him full in the face.

"So you DO remember me! Oh good… This makes things much easier."

* * *

I thought that would be a good place to leave it. Sorry about the long court scene… It seems I needed to get it out of my system. If it doesn't seem real to you, then you probably watch too much TV and have never been to a real one. I've been to several. Please send me a review! And I'm working on art right now, because being at my mom's, I have a scanner! Just tell me what you want (No explicit things please . ) and I can try to get it done. (Yawns) This only took me two days! It's almost seven pages long… Well, hope it was a good read!

Shinimegami7

I decided not to change my pen name. Seems that I jump around quite a bit lol.


	15. Mother Brother

Yes, I have sorely neglected updating… I'm sorry. But I have good reasons! Like right now, the only computer I have access to is one in the library in my school… How humiliating… Mine died from some random virus, and now it's gone for good. On the other hand, I got to see Invader Zim, and "I love this show…" lol. I'm really sorry for not updating… and I'm not sure which one I'm going to… I think this one is Fake Smile… lol. And I'm not at my mom's anymore, so no more art. But visit my home page and go to Latest Comic, you'll see some random art. I'm also on Deviant Art as Duet Maoim. Just check the links on my profile, click the second link for Deviant to get to my page. My court went extremely well, yet extremely bad at the same time… I won, and the 'offender' has 6 months in jail with 2 years probation. He needs more. Anyhow, just read, and maybe I should stop Duet from channeling me…

-

Duet sat at the dinner table with his hands folded under his chin, and his elbows on the table. The woman sat across from him and had a sort of smile adorning her elfin features.

"So, why did you come back?" Duet's voice held ice so cold it scared the others around him.

"My dear boy, I did think you would be more happy to see me." Mort replied, her expression not changing.

"Excuse me, but the woman who sold me into slavery isn't on my 'nice person' list." His eyes narrowed.

"Honey, I had no choice in the matter. And look at how strong you've become!" Her voice was sweet in a bitter scowl of an expression, pink lips pursed in agitation.

"I owe all thanks to myself. I survived it, not you. I was hurt, not you."

Duet stood up so quickly that his chair fell backwards with a slam. His eyes seemed deeper for all his sorrow and the woman sitting at the table only shrugged, her red eyes gleaming.

"I guess I should have expected this, but you know, I at least tried to find you. It was only after I met Mr. Karnel here that I was able to really look. He found you first, and told me how you were doing."

The raven-haired boy scowled and turned from Mort, his hair swinging gracefully behind him. He looked over his shoulder and his bangs hid most of his face.

"I still want to know why you did it."

"And I will tell you."

Mort cleared her throat and took a deep breath. Her eyes became extremely sad, as did the regretful smile that adorned her lips. She folder her hands on her lap and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, her expression was neutral and she smiled.

"When I was about 12 years old, I was in much the same predicament as you were. I'd been kicked out of my parent's house because they couldn't afford me with their drug addictions on the side. I became a prostitute of my own choice." She sighed. "I know you didn't. So, after about a month, after a violent encounter with a man, I became pregnant. I decided to keep the child, and went to a women's shelter until I gave birth. I'd made friends there, but I still couldn't find work. When I was about 14, and my child was 2, I started working the streets again, in hope of getting money for my baby. Unfortunately for me, I got pregnant again. I took my baby and myself to the women's shelter once more."

Mort sat for a moment in silence and thought of what to say next.

"One of the women there took my child when I was giving birth to his brother. She wanted to give him a better life. I see she did an excellent job."

Duet blinked.

"What happened to my brother?"

"Oh, he's alive, and he goes to school… He's 16 now, and looks almost exactly like you. You don't have the same father though, so it's rather puzzling." Mort's voice trailed off.

"What's his name?"

"His name is Shi."

-

Holy crap this is short… but I at least got something out… Hope it's not that bad guys. I'll try for more later.

Shinimegami7


	16. Devil Spawn

The only thing I seem to be doing lately is apologizing… God I suck. Well, since summer vacation started, I had no computer what so ever, and it was only a week ago that I finally came back to my mom's… And I just graduated high school and turned 18. Yay me! Thanks for your patience. Sorry for the delay.

Chapter 16

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Speak of the devil." Mort giggled as she turned to welcome her son home.

Said person appeared in the hallway, mouth partially open to start another sentence when he saw strange people in his house.

"Oh good, I see everything went well." The boy replied flippantly as he eyed the seething Duet and his mother.

"Hi hon!" Mort smiled. "How was your day?"

"Yo!" Bikky growled. "Aren't you gonna introduce us?"

"Ya mom! Who's the hotty?"

Duet twitched and grabbed for his boyfriend.

"He's mine, that's who."

"Duet, play nice. Shi, this is your older brother Duet. That's his boyfriend Bikky, and their guardians Ryo and Dee."

The purple haired woman pointed to each in turn.

"This is my son Shi."

-

"This is really good Ms. Maoim." Ryo said before taking another bite of his stew.

"Yes it is…" Duet muttered politely, scooting closer to his boyfriend to make sure his brother got the message. "Can I have the recipe?"

"Sure, no problem."

The atmosphere at the table was stressed, but nonetheless conversation stormed its way through.

"So… Is purple your natural hair color?" Dee asked Mort. "I know some one with hair paler than yours, but it's natural."

"Nope, sorry. It's actually black like Duet's here. I bleach and dye once a month."

"Not for me." Shi said as he ran a hand through his white hair. "I got some albino gene in me… white hair and red eyes. The only thing that wasn't affected was my skin color."

Duet stared at his younger brother.

"You are a freak." He claimed, rolling his eyes as he spoke.

"You're one to talk, mister-painted-on-leather-pants."

Bikky sputtered and choked on his stew as Duet glared full force.

"Boys, quit it. No more fighting." Mort said calmly, her eyes unfocused.

"You're just jealous that I'm hotter than you." Duet ignored his mother and sneered at Shi.

Shi sat there and took it, taking nervous glances at his mother. In an instant Mort was behind her oldest son, smacking him over the head with a wooden spoon.

"I told you to stop."

In the same instant, she had sat back down and glanced at her sons. The rest of the table went back to their food busily and pretended not to notice Duet's pride shattering moment.

"Who wants seconds?"

-

This is a filler chapter I suppose. Nothing wanted to come out. Sorry all!


	17. Tough Choices

Oh yay… I've been gone so long; I've lost the thread for this story. I suppose it's high time I wrap this story up. Thanks for those of you who've stuck by me.

Chapter 17

Bikky rolled over in bed and sighed into his dark skinned lover's shoulder.

"You think too loud…" Duet murmured under his breathe, obviously still asleep.

"Sorry." Bikky smiled lightly, prodding the other boy to wake up.

"Come on. Your mom is on the phone right now, I can hear her. I think it's the final date for the final court appearance. If so, we get the verdict then."

The raven haired boy grumbled incoherently as he pulled the blankets around him tighter.

"Fine. I'll get up and tell you the news."

The blond trotted out of the room, stretching his sore muscles as he went and stopped in the kitchen where everyone was already gathered.

Mort had the phone to her ear and the other two adults tried to look like they weren't listening to the conversation.

"I understand. Thank you." Mort replied softly to the person on the other line and hung up. She turned to her audience. "The next date is a month from now. You're welcome to visit whenever you'd like."

With that, she stood up and motioned for her younger son to follow her. They walked down the hall to Duet's temporary room and knocked. A muffled answer was the reply and they walked in.

"What do you suppose…" Bikky wondered out loud.

"I hope that he decides to stay with us…" Ryo whispered with a pained look on his face.

"What?" The blond boy yelped.

-

"Duet, I am offering a home here with us, however, I completely understand if you'd like to live with your adoptive father."

Duet blinked his bleary eyes in the general direction of his mother and brother, opting to put on his glasses for his sight's sake.

"Um… way to break the ice Mort…" He cracked his neck. "But I'll have to politely decline your offer, as nice as it is. You're only doing it because I'm your child. I'm no longer your responsibility."

Mort looked guilty but plowed through her speech.

"If that is your choice then so be it. We will be here for you should you ever decide that you want to remain in contact with us."

Duet nodded sleepily and was surprised when his younger brother caught him in a hug.

"It would be nice to talk to some one every now and then. Mom doesn't understand guy stuff."

The raven haired boy smirked as he ruffled the younger boy's hair.

"Sure. We'll keep in touch."

"Good."

-

When three people came out of the room looking happy, it was almost an ill omen for those sitting in the kitchen.

"Well, shall we be on our way? I want to get home some time today." Duet tugged on Ryo's sleeve.

The blond cop almost cried in relief.

"Right lets go."

Goodbyes were exchanged and promises were made. Numbers were exchanged between the brothers and hugs were given.

"We'll see you later!" Duet called over his shoulder to his newfound family.

-

Okay… probably only one chapter left… sorry to disappoint. Laters.

Shinimegami7


	18. The Truth

So... the final chapter. Thanks for those of you who stuck by. It's been a long couple of years... This story was my venting/therapy. Um... ya. Sorry for the forever long wait. This is the first story I've ever finished.

Don't kill me for the ending please.

Final Chapter

He woke up disoriented. His arms and legs felt heavy. Running his hand through his hair he glanced at it in curiosity.

"What the fuck..." He groaned when his voice didn't come out at all. He looked at his arms and his eyes widened in shock.

Needles. His arm was covered in needles and bandages... and it seemed he was being fed intraveinously.

He felt sick. What was going on?

The door opened and a shocked orderly was immediately yelling for a doctor.

His head hurt... and the effort it cost him to move his body drained him almost completely. Tears of pain slid down the sides of his face to soak his hair.

The doctor was infront of him within moments and he tried to stop his tears.

"How are you feeling?"

"I..." He tried to talk but his throat was so dry... he didn't think he could.

A cup was held to his lips and heavenly cold slid down his throat. The burn subsided and he could breathe easy.

"Okay..." He faintly croaked.

"Any headaches, nausea, aches and pains?" The doctor looked at him with sympathy.

Duet nodded three times. The doctor wrote on his clipboard. "Do you remember anything?"

The boy thought. He wasn't sure...

He shook his head, unsure of his own name even.

More writing. "Your name is Duet Maoim. Do you remember your age? Birthday, parents names, siblings, the date?"

He attempted to shake his head but that sent a fresh wave of pain. "No... I'm 17?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He wrote something in a hurry. "Last memory?"

"Ryo... Dee... boyfriend Bikky..."

This time the doctor stared at him.

He looked up questioningly.

The doctor ignored the comment. "Do you remember school at all?"

The puzzled look he sent the doctor seemed to have been enough.

"You must have been having SOME dream kid..." He made more notes and the clipboard before setting it on the bedside table. "You've been asleep for about three years... you ARE 17... When you were 14, you overdosed on cocaine and extacy... and you were found abandoned... There was a drug bust, and the cops that pulled you out were Ryo Maclean and Dee Laytner... And finally, Bikky is a young man who has come to visit you a lot..." The doctor sighed. "You knew neither of them previous to waking up..."

Duet blinked. What? How the hell...

"Incidentally... the people who abandoned you are in jail for trafficking, possession, statutory rape, and prostitution."

The memories came flooding back. Promises of love and affection, of drugs and booze, of freedom. The man he'd trusted enough to leave his home for had betrayed him.

How foolish... he was so stupid...

Tears came fresh from his already swollen eyes. Blow and E... he'd been so addicted to it... and he'd let the man do anything to him... and his friends, and soon he was standing on the street corner for the man he thought he loved. He'd become so thin on the drugs... and he rarely slept at all. It was all a haze.

"Oh my god!" A woman's yell errupted from the hallway. He saw a flash of purple hair and brown skin before he was carefully folded into loving arms. "My baby..." The woman stroked her hands down his face and hair as she murmured under her breath.

"Mom?" He croaked out.

"My baby... my baby..." The woman was now sobbing. "I'm so sorry... we couldn't..."

More flashes of memories. A woman who had condemned him for his looks and preferences. Who'd told him that if he left he'd never come back. Her rich red brown eyes boring into him hatefully.

He pushed her away with the last of his strength.

"I'm still gay mom..." He whispered wearily. It seemed that was the most his throat could handle for now.

This only made her sob harder.

"I know... I was so wrong to say the things I did..." Her breath hitched. "If I hadn't, you wouldn't have almost died..."

Duet understood the words his mother spoke only because she was close. Her voice had diminished to a whisper and the sobs were still loud.

His eyes grew heavy and he drifted for a while.

_'Is this normal? He'll still wake up again right?'_

_'I'm not sure. You'll have to wait and see...'_

More sobbing.

-

_'Hey... I heard you woke up earlier... sorry I had to miss it. Sounds like it was rather eventful. The doctor told me that you knew me... So I guess when I was talking to you and telling you about myself you were really listening. He said you know Ryo and Dee too... so that's pretty cool. They don't visit as often... But then again, they're adults and they have to work. I don't really care if I miss school so Carol and I visit every now and then. Well, I visit at least four times a week... Carol comes in a bit less. I can't wait to really talk to you. It'll be great. Maybe you'll wake up with like... superpowers or something... It would be so amazing. Like, maybe you'll be able to read minds...'_

Duet blinked open his eyes. He knew that voice.

"Bikky shut up... you talk too much..." He noticed his throat felt a bit better. Enough for maybe a little stage whispering.

The gasp from the other teen was audible.

"Duet?" Bikky's hope shone through his voice like a beacon.

"Yeah it's me stupid... now get me some water. I'm thirsty."

When he didn't hear anything he turned his head to get a good look at the boy. His violet eyes peered up at the blond.

His mouth was twisted into a grin.

"Long time no see Bikky..."

"Yeah..."

-

THE END. Holy crap. What a monster that chapter was. (sarcasm)

For those of you who waited... I love you. And for all you reviewers... you really made my day back then when I was really depressed. Thanks. Thank you especially to Akasha who basically kicked me in the ass to get writing again. It's been a long time since all the chaos in my life started... and the worst is finally over. But I think I'm happier now. Hopefully I could make some of you guys smile in your down times. I dedicate this story to... myself for one. It's my therapy story. But most of all, to my friends and the reviewers. You all helped me through a tough time. Thanks for sticking through it. Have a good one!

Shinimegami7


End file.
